Sweet Dreams to Muro-chin
by RayOfShine
Summary: Finishing off their promised sightseeing in Tokyo before heading back to Akita, Murasakibara and Himuro spend yet another day together enjoying each other's company. Where will they go today? It doesn't really matter for either as long as they're together.


**Omg I'm so sorry its been so long! ๑•****́ㅿ•****̀๑****) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ But I had terrible writer's block and had plans which kept me away from the keyboard quite often (basketball training for most days of the week after school) but okay, here it is, thank you for waiting for the last of these one-shot fics. **

**So 5th of 5 GoM fanfics, the last couple MuraHimu~ (⁎˃ᆺ****˂)** **yay~!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Fujimaki-sensei owns all these beautiful characters and yus I am so excited for the KnB sequel! /**

**Couples: **_Main: MuraHimu - Side: MidoTaka _

"Hey Atsushi. Atsushi! Wake up!" a soft hand threaded long fingers through purple hair, ruffling the strands.

Murasakibara grasped the hand in his hair, giving it a sharp yank to bring the person down with him as he rolled over on the spacious bed.

"Muro-chin? What time is it?" he groaned in displeasure at having opened his eyes and ended up staring straight into the ceiling light. Couldn't the light turn itself off?

"Almost time for the hotel buffet to start," Himuro Tatsuya replied, propping his head up on the pillow using the hand that wasn't held captive.

"Is it? Well… I guess it's time to get up then. There was this new pudding I wanted to try," Yosen's centre released his hold on the smaller teen's wrist, slowly rising from the bed and letting out a huge yawn as he stretched.

"Did you sleep enough? We're going to be out all day," Himuro sat up and tugged on the edge of Murasakibara's t-shirt.

The purple haired teen nodded in response, leaning down and burying his head into the crook of Himuro's shoulder, dropping a quick kiss to one pale shoulder as he did. "It's because Muro-chin is warm and fits right into my arms."

"And Atsushi is a reliable body warmer too," Himuro let out a half yawn and smile, he needed a morning shower to wake himself up properly it seemed.

Moving his lips away from the shooting guard's neck, Murasakibara gave a quick peck to those lips, feeling the hair of Himuro's fringe tickle his cheek. Satisfied with his morning kiss, the tall centre pulled away to the chair where his clothes had been neatly laid out the previous night.

"Muro-chin, do you want to use the shower first?" he asks the shorter teen who had climbed off the bed and was rummaging in the hotel room wardrobe for his hung up clothes.

"If you don't mind?" Himuro asks in return.

"Muro-chin can use it first. I want to finish the snack I opened last night," Murasakibara let his boyfriend have the first shower, resigning to pulling out his half finished chip packet and quickly consuming the contents.

"But Atsushi, not too many snacks before breakfast," Himuro teasingly chided as he closed the door to the bathroom.

Yosen's centre pouted a bit at his restriction but he always listened to Himuro when it came to things like this so he was used to it. Polishing off this one packet only, he packed the rest into his day bag and zipped it up carefully to not crumble the food inside. With nothing better to do while waiting for the black-haired boy to emerge from the shower, Murasakibara flung himself onto the bed and flicked the TV on, determined to find something to watch.

Feet hanging off the edge of the bed, the purple haired-teen spent the next 10 minutes scrolling through channels watching the various adds for new snack products. Lazily, his eyes tracked the moving images, taking note of the new brands he wanted to try or find. Maybe he could bring some back to Akita for later.

"Atsushi, I'm done," towel draped across his shoulders to catch wet droplets, Himuro reached the edge of the bed, all dressed in casual clothes and ready for the day.

Murasakibara looked to see what Himuro's outfit consisted of today. He knew the shooting guard was quite fashionable and personally liked the way he dressed, so much that on many an occasion he had agreed to go shopping for new clothes with the teen without any complaints.

Himuro caught Murasakibara looking again this time, always the ever-observant type. "So, how does it look?" he jokingly asked, knowing they had bought the current articles of clothing together as always.

"Muro-chin looks very handsome," Murasakibara didn't deny anything as he moved from the bed once more to find his clothes.

"And you like it that way~" Himuro teased, patting Murasakibara's back as the latter left for the bathroom.

A quick 10 minutes after, a wet-haired purple giant met with Himuro back inside their room. The black-haired teen let out a gentle chuckle at the taller boy who didn't dry his hair properly. Knowing full well that Murasakibara was capable of doing it himself, Tatsuya knew he had left it on purpose just so he would dry his hair for him.

"Come here Atsushi," Himuro tugged him onto the edge of the bed and sat him down.

This is what the rest of Yosen's team would have definately called 'babying him too much' but to Himuro, his Atsushi was just too cute to ignore. Maybe it was the way he pouted just the tiniest bit when he was upset that sent Himuro's heart fluttering. Climbing onto the bed behind Murasakibara, Himuro took the offered towel and with efficient hands began to dry the purple shoulder-length hair.

"Hey, Muro-chin," Murasakibara called for attention and patiently waited as the hands in his hair slowed down.

"What is it Atsushi?" Himuro leaned closer to catch whatever his boyfriend wanted to tell him. Instead of words, Himuro's lips were locked into a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Can we go for breakfast?" They separated quickly, Murasakibara straightening up and hooking his long limbs around Himuro's waist as he turned around.

"Sure, let's go" Himuro slackened his body into the hold, letting the taller lift him out of his kneeling position and setting him down on the plush carpet.

Grabbing their phones and sports bags which held their day items, the duo slipped on their shoes kept in the cabinet near the door. Himuro reached over and hung the 'Please clean this room' sign on the handle before closing the door and following Murasakibara down the hall to the elevator. The rich smell of hotel food wafted through the lobby as Yosen's aces made their way to the buffet hall. Wheels rolled on marble floor and phones rang in the reception as they passed, people checked in or checked out, but none noticed the high school students walking hand in hand through the decorated room.

With breakfast at the buffet included in their hotel package, Himuro and Murasakibara ate their fill at the buffet, the taller's meal consisting mostly of the sweet buns and tarts served at one table. However, toast and eggs did find their way onto Murasakibara's plate through Himuro's insistence that a basketball player eat a balanced diet. It wasn't a complete turnover from the boy's usual of just sweets, but it was a start from when Murasakibara stubbornly refused to eat anything that did not suit his taste buds.

"Thanks for the meal," both chorused when finished, stacking up their white plates and carrying them over to the common collection point.

"So, Atsushi, where are we going today?" Himuro asked, reaching over to try and grab the phone Murasakibara held in his hand.

"Today… Tokyo Tower," the purple haired boy checked their schedule and slipped his phone into his back pocket.

"Ah the iconic tower! Can we go to the observation deck?" Himuro chatted calmly. Their footsteps pounded lightly on the pedestrian paths. Morning city life was already bustling as they neared the closest train station entrance. Businessmen in suits hurried to their platform, shops began opening their doors to the day's customers and the ticket gates flashed as passes were swiped. Tapping their cards against the tap pad, Himuro and Murasakibara followed the flowing line of people to the platform that would take them to Tokyo Tower.

The train ride was calm, not overcrowded like on the ones going to Shinjuku or the other big shopping districts. Himuro and Murasakibara took up seats at the end of the carriage, the last two on the row, sitting close so their hands touched. At one stop, a group of young girls stepped onto the carriage, giggling and laughing about their day out shopping together. One of the girls spotted Himuro seated in the corner and blushing, turned to gush to her friends about the 'cool' looking boy in the corner. Murasakibara narrowed his eyes at the group, glaring daggers into their backs, his lips slowly turned into a pout.

"Ahaha Atsushi, you're getting jealous? So cute," Himuro's expression showed genuine happiness as he ruffled Murasakibara's hair with his hand.

"I don't like it when people look at Muro-chin that way," Murasakibara leaned into the touch. Moving even closer, he pressed his forehead against Himuro's. The black-haired boy laughed gently, stealing a quick kiss to Murasakibara's cheek before pulling away.

Himuro smirked out of the corner of his lisps when he saw the girl gasp and turn away with a furious blush upon seeing the affectionate gesture. Their station pulled up just at that moment and Himuro spared no time is tugging on Murasakibara's hand to take them out of the carriage. They continued like that all the way to the doors of the famous building.

Quickly, Himuro and Murasakibara made their way to the top floor, the shorter male almost bubbling with excitement. It wasn't like it was his first time, but Himuro simply liked looking down at Tokyo from that height, taking in the beauty of the city below him.

"Muro-chin, there's binoculars if you want to use them," Murasakibara popped another chip into this mouth, inclining his head towards one of the stands positioned close to the glass.

His interest piqued, Himuro fumbled in his pocket for the loose change he kept to slot into the machine. Pressing his eyes to the lens, Yosen's ace gazed out towards the city of Tokyo as a small smile graced his lips. Just as he thought, he loved spending time in Japan and was glad he made the permanent transfer to Yosen in Akita. Sure America was where he grew up but Japan still felt like home to him, more so now due to the taller male next to him. Taking his eyes away from the lens, Himuro looked up to find Murasakibara's attention focused on something other than his chip packet or the view beyond the glass panes.

"Mido-chin," the purple-haired boy pointed towards the open door of the lift.

Tatsuya followed the finger to the general location, his eyes catching sight of that unmistakeable green hair belonging to Atsushi's ex-teammate from Teikou. Midorima Shintarou, Shuutoku's current ace and best shooter of the Generation of Miracles, Himuro quickly reminded himself. If his attention wasn't already drawn to the strong basketball player that had given Kagami a hard time in the Winter Cup, his gaze caught on to the shorter black-haired male practically bouncing alongside Midorima. Ah I see, that's no surprise, he's with their point guard.

Takao Kazunari at the same time seemed to catch Himuro's eye, energetically making his way over to greet Yosen's players.

"Himuro Tatsuya? Kagami's friend from America. Sightseeing today?" his friendly smile made Himuro return the gesture.

"Yeah, I didn't get to finish before the Winter Cup so Atsushi promised to take me around again," Himuro explained making a gesture over to where Murasakibara and Midorima were engaged in a interesting sort of conversation. Himuro laughed as he saw the glasses-wearing boy shout something at the taller while Murasakibara pretended to not listen and opened a new pack of pocky. Sometimes Atsushi was so childish.

Himuro and Takao wove their way into Murasakibara and Midorima's conversation, listening for the interesting news on the other Miracles.

"Mido-chin, what are you doing here today? Is it a date?" Murasakibara ripped the top off another packet of pocky, this time a different flavour.

Midorima seemed to choke on his breath, so Himuro could only say his boyfriend guessed right. Taking his cue, Himuro quickly excused himself and Murasakibara, dropping a farewell to Shuutoku's duo as they passed.

"Muro-chin? Why'd you drag us away suddenly?" Murasakibara questioned rather innocently, his mind wasn't really on the conversation before.

"They're on a date right? So let's give them some privacy," he cheekily whispered into the purple-haired boy's ear, the action being only possible after he stretched up and the other leaned down. The pain of height differences.

Murasakibara's face changed into an expression of understanding, or somewhat understanding. He cast a glance over to the retreating backs of Shuutoku's duo to confirm the situation then lowered his gaze back to the shorter boy in front of him.

Murasakibara was about to open his mouth to say something when a sudden grumbling sound came from somewhere around him, or more like from him.

In response to the sudden noise, Himuro burst into a small fit of laughs, his lips split into a joyful smile when he realised what the noise was.

"Atsushi, should we go out for lunch then?" he lightly asked.

"But Muro-chin isn't done with exploring the tower yet though…" Murasakibara's face showed the expression of feeling bad if his stomach was what forced Himuro to have to stop his sightseeing.

"It's fine~ We can go for a romantic lunch instead! And then we can go shopping or something, anywhere with Atsushi is fine for me," Himuro said while tugging the taller's hand and leading him towards the exit.

"Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Murasakibara asked, deciding to let Himuro pick the location.

"Hmm, how about Maji Burger? It's close and I heard there's a new burger that's worth trying out," Himuro suggested the popular food joint.

Murasakibara readily agreed, he had wanted to try the new burger out anyway. The more he thought about it, Himuro always picked the right places to eat, always the places where there was something interesting to try. A short trip to the ground floor and away from the tower to the more populated parts of town revealed the nearest Maji Burger store. Picking a seat by the window, Murasakibara went to place the orders while Himuro reserved their seats.

The tall purple-haired boy returned soon after, a tray with burgers, drinks and fries in his hands. Gently sliding the tray onto the table, Murasakibara sat himself down across from his boyfriend and picked up his burger.

"Huh? What's this?" Himuro picked up a small wrapped package laying next to the drinks. It was wrapped in a plastic bag and from the looks of it, it seemed like a child's toy from a kid's meal.

"I was looking at the kid's menu and the lady just placed one on the tray," Murasakibara explained, sipping his drink slowly.

"Atsushi must have looked like he wanted it then~," Himuro teased.

"Did not," Murasakibara pouted, "I'll give it to Mido-chin, his little sister can play with it."

"Heee, so sweet for you to be thinking about your former teammate's family~," Yosen's shooting guard kept up the act.

"Muro-chin is so mean," Murasakibara's hand stretched over the expanse of the table to ruffle Himuro's long black bangs while a playful pout found itself onto his face.

Himuro gently tipped his head to the side, letting Muraskibara's large hand cup his head and play with his hair. Following that, for a good 40 minutes or so, Yosen's duo spent their lunch time in relative peace, random bits of chatter about teams and what to do next winding their way in between mouthfuls of food.

Automatic glass doors slid open as it sensed the presence of two people exiting the store. The panes slid shut silently behind the tall boy and his companion for only a split second before opening again to welcome new customers into the air-conditioned space beyond. While sitting in Maji Burger, Himuro had suggested they finish the day off with some street ball at the nearby courts where some other high school students had been playing before. Hoping that the teens were still there so they could maybe play a 4-on-4, Himuro clasped Murasakibara's hand and quickly took them to the courts.

Yosen's ace combo found themselves in luck when they spotted the 6 teenagers still playing casually on the courts. Murasakibara watched through half hooded eyes at the figures running up and down the court. They were good he supposed, at an ordinary person's level anyway. The Miracles were exceptions and he knew that, but then again, there were people who could almost reach the level of the Miracles just through hard work and passion for basketball alone. Murasakibara's eyes slid over to the shorter male making his way over to talk to the teens and his heart fluttered maybe just a little at the thought that such an incredible person was always next to him.

"They say we can play with them," the black-haired jogged lightly back to where his partner stood beside the basketball court having run over to ask permission a few seconds before.

Murasakibara obliged and slowly made his way to the centre of the court with Himuro at his side. Yosen's shooting guard quickly gave an informal introduction so they could organise teams. The 6 boys introduced themselves quickly as well, their names being Yuki, Sora, Tatsumi, Yuuya, Daichi and Aki. The purple-haired Miracle looked down at the teens who were staring back up at him with awe in their eyes. It wasn't hard to read their thoughts and Murasakibara just shrugged it off as the usual 'He's so tall' and 'I wonder how tall he is'.

"Atsushi, we'll sort teams by playing 'black or white' okay?" Himuro explained, having come to an agreement with the leader of the 6 boys.

After a few rounds of the game to divide teams equally, Yosen's duo was surprised to find themselves on the same team with 2 other boys, making the total number of players 4 on each team. The setup was perfect for a 4-on-4 and they spared no time in getting started.

At the height of 208cm, Murasakibara dominated the jump ball, touching the ball before Daichi on the other team could even reach it. Glancing quickly to the side, Murasakibara made the decision to pass to Himuro who had easily broken away from his mark as soon as the boy with the long bangs was open. Catching the pass in a graceful motion, Himuro dribbled up-court. Yuuya, a tall boy with wavy black hair took on Himuro, keeping a close guard on the shooting guard in an attempt to stop him from driving to the basket. Himuro smiled under his breath, too easy, and with a quick low crossover passed Yuuya and took the chance for a break to the net. As expected, the net swished gently as the layup went in, scoring 2 points for the team with Yosen's aces.

The game progressed smoothly, and while it was hardly a real challenge for Murasakibara or Himuro, the roughly 30 minute game was enough to fill in the time before their team scored up to 30 or so points. The game ended with the totals being 38-10, Murasakibara was surprised at the rather decent outcome, but yet again, it was nothing serious like the games in the Inter-High or Winter Cup where every point was valuable and could tip the balance of power.

Thanking the boys for their time, the tall giant and his shorter companion departed from the courts and headed back towards the train station. The day was still bright but the duo had decided to return to where their hotel was, besides there was a few stores nearby that spiked their interest. Again, the train trip was the usual, this time of the day a bit emptier than at rush hour.

"Muro-chin, can we go to this store?" Murasakibara pointed at a cutely decorated store on the opposite side of the street. The window display showed cake stands arranged in layers with delicately decorated cupcakes on each tier as well as some traditional Japanese treats special to Tokyo.

Himuro's eyebrows rose in curiosity, sure he knew Murasakibara loved sweets and whatnot, but imagining the 2 metre plus male in the petite pink store was an amusing image to think about. Regardless, the black haired teen agreed, maybe he could bring back some gifts for Coach and the team.

Murasakibara noticed the shorter's amused expression and frowned, "It's for the Christmas party, I thought that maybe I would make a cake for it…" he trailed off, a little embarrassed at admitting the idea.

"I know," Himuro laughed, "Just teasing you a little, I like it when Atsushi makes treats, because I get to sample them~". With that, he tugged on his boyfriend's hand and pulled both of them into the cute bakery.

"Ahhh that was great~" the shooting guard arched his back in a stretch, carefully lowering his arms, Himuro looked down at the neatly wrapped box held in one of his hands. The contents of the box were various cakes and treats he could take back to Akita for the rest of the team.

Murasakibara walked at his heels, licking his fingers after having polished off a cake he bought himself. From the cake store, the walk back to their hotel was brief and the two took the elevator back up to their floor without any distractions. Swiping the keycard, Himuro pushed the wooden door open to welcome in the sight of the freshly made room. The cleaning maids having been in earlier had tidied up the place, folding the bedsheets and laying out the teacups nicely along the table. The wrinkle free bed didn't last long however, as soon as the desserts were securely placed in the mini fridge, the shorter of Yosen's two aces flopped onto the bed in whatever graceful movement can be associated with flopping on the bed.

Laying on his back, Himuro looked at the ceiling and the warm light illuminating the room. Idly, he played with the chain around his neck, fiddling with the old but significant ring which hung loosely on the chain. The ring was much too small to fit on his finger now compared to his small hand as a child, but with his already slim fingers the size wasn't too far off in reality. Continuing playing with the small silver object, Himuro noticed the shift in weight on the mattress as a larger body leaned over him.

A warm hand grasped his hand that held the ring, gently twining fingers with his. Himuro looked up into the purple eyes that matched the equally purple hair, using his elbow to prop himself up and place a gentle kiss on the outstretched knuckles.

Without much of a warning, Murasakibara twisted Himuro around to hold him in his lap, wrapping two arms around his waist to secure him in place. Again, the duo found themselves in a situation much like this morning. Murasakibara hooked his chin onto Himuro's shoulder, his warm breath tickling the hairs on Himuro's neck. The black-haired teen laughed and leant his head back to snuggle into the taller's warm embrace.

"Atsushi, you're being particularly clingy today," he mused, playing with the hands enclosed around his waist.

"It's cos I want to," Murasakibara whispered into Himuro's ear.

Himuro hummed in content, completely satisfied with their situation. Slowly sliding his phone out of his back pocket, Himuro opened up the camera and flicked the button to the selfie mode. Murasakibara looked out from the shorter's shoulder, noticing the camera switching to show their faces. Himuro put on a bright smile for the camera, while Murasakibara looked almost the same, but if one looked close enough, the ghost of a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. Flicking to the camera roll, Himuro looked back at the photo they had just taken. Fingers quickly flicking across the screen, the shooting guard set the photo as his lock screen. Before pocketing the phone, another few taps sent the picture to their teammates back in Akita.

Squirming around in the giant's hold, Himuro found himself facing the purple-haired boy now with his arms looped loosely around his lower back. A slight push sent both of them into the bed, laying side by side still in each other's arms. Murasakibara slowly pulled Himuro closer, wrapping the smaller in his arms as his eyes started to droop. It wasn't even that late yet but he was getting surprisingly tired.

Himuro's eyelids fluttered too, struggling to stay open in the warm and cozy environment. He let out a small yawn as he moved his head to snuggle into the crook of Murasakibara's neck.

"We can take a shower later right? A half an hour nap first?" Himuro asked, really not in the mood to get up.

"Muro-chin and I can take the shower together this time," Murasakibara replied, dropping a kiss to Himuro's forehead as the latter's eyes closed again.

"Mhnnmm…later…" was the only sleepy reply.

"Half an hour okay?" Murasakibara confirmed again, but it seemed like Himuro had already fallen asleep or was stubbornly ignoring him to get more sleep.

The purple haired boy found it ironic. Normally the childish one was him, the one who always slept first or refused to move, but it was endearing when Himuro would act like a child around him. The Himuro who was always so graceful and beautiful, was being selfish sometimes, sleeping in and not caring. Murasakibara found all of these little actions so cute as he watched the light fall of Himuro's chest. He really did fall asleep fast.

Murasakibara placed his spare arm over Himuro, holding him in a gentle cage in his ams. Before his eyes slid close too, the purple haired teen placed a slow sweet kiss on Himuro's lips only to receive a small curl of lips as a response.

"See you in half an hour Muro-chin," Murasakibara sleepily murmured as he let sleep claim him too.


End file.
